Fun with Noi and Nel: Tough It Together
by FMASTA9
Summary: I can't believe my eyes! A new installment of Fun with Noi and Nel- oh who am I kidding, you're not saying or thinking that, but it is what it is! As part of my little submission blitz, I present to you THIS. Rated M for swearing and kinky things! Enjoy


**Author's Notes: **Guess who's back kids! Fun with Noi' and Nel, as well as myself, shooting out stories for my readers tonight out of the popped up kindness of my heart! So prepare for another awesome installment of Fun with Noi' and Nel: Tough It Together! Enjoy, comment, review... all the above for as much as you, the reader, deem necessary! ):3

* * *

><p>Fun with Noi' and Nel: Tough It Together<p>

Nnoitra stumbled out of the burning forest followed by Nel, who walked to the side of her sudo-corpse of a partner. Kneeling down, she inspected his wounds. "You have THE WORST sense of timing!" Nnoitra yelled from the sand his face was buried in. "Maybe if you hadn't charged into that hell of forest searching for our deadly

opponent by yourself, I could have been there in time to prevent this much damage to your body." "Shutup... I'm not...beaten... that bad." "How sad, he even lies to himself." Nnoitra swung his battered arm blindly aimed at her face. Nel leaned back to affectively dodge it. Nnoitra's arm continued its course, which resulted in a

loud crack in his shoulder. "Ow..." he grumbled in the sand. Nel closed her eyes, sighed, and shook her head in utter disbelief. "I feel you mocking me... Stop it... Or I'll kill you." "You couldn't at your full strength let alone your current state-" "I SAID DON'T MOCK ME!" Nnoitra's arm whipped back around and tightly gripped her's.

Nel's expression of silent discontent was unchanged. Nnoitra's arm shook as his grip loosened from pain as he lifted his head to face her. A massive bloody slash ran across his face that was, at the moment, still bleeding steadily. Nel wrenched her arm free and stood on her feet. Nnoitra struggled, but with the help of his sword,

eventually got to his feet too. They glared at each other as they always did. Nnoitra decided not to prolong it, as the pain was too great to carry on, he turned and started to walk away. Nel paused, watching him barely carry himself across the desert sands. The trip back to Los Noches was 50 some miles. A feeling reawakened in

her heart and she decided to act. Nnoitra stopped to rest, his breathing stressed and his body ached concluded that he was in bad shape. He heard rapid footsteps and turned to see Nel running towards him. "Come to finish me while I'm weak, huh?" He swung his sword recklessly, barely missing Nel as she leapt over its swing.

She tackled him to the ground. "Ow! You little-" "Settle down." Her words were spoken softly, but their affect was extremely powerful. Nnoitra acted to the will of those words, far too exhausted to argue back. She defeated him just now in what wouldn't even be considered a fight just by tackling him to the ground. He was

seriously weak. Nel sat on his chest, awaiting Nnoitra's nerves to settle. Once they did, she inched up to his face. Nnoitra growled at her but could do nothing. Nel then proceeded to take action that was unexpected. She started to lick his face. Nnoitra winced for a second. "What do you think you're doing?" "Be silent and let me

do as I will." He scowled. "I didn't ask for this-" "You should consider that you did by how horribly you were beaten. For that hollow to pierce your hierro let alone beat you to a pulp is downright embarrassing." "So now, I'll be mocked for it?" "Which is why it will never leave this place." "From where does your kindness stem? I've

treated you like shit since the day we met." "If we're going to be partners, then there will be times where we must aid each other, no matter the person or the circumstance." "How touching...it really annoys me." "Shutup." Nnoitra glared at her. Sensing this, Nel paused and glared straight back. This lasted 3 minutes, neither

blinking, before both returning to themselves. "I thought I told you to stop doing this kind of thing..." "Why, isn't it beneficial?" "It's degrading... And if a drop of that spit touches my lips, I get all horny and I start doing things I wouldn't normally do, but you get off on that, don't you?" "Nonsense..." She blushed lightly. "Lying

little shit." "The REASON I'm healing this is because I don't want it to scar." "Find me attractive do you?" "I just don't want to have to constantly look at your scarred up face." "Bitch..." "You're done." Nel leaned back. Nnoitra pounded a fist on her skull. Pause. Nel punched him in the forehead, burying the back of his head in

the sand. "You little brat!" "That hurt and was a very rude action towards the person who just healed you." "I told you I didn't ask for it!" "And didn't want you too!" "Why? You hate me just as much as I hate you!" "That's not true!" "Then what is?" Nel paused. "I healed you so you wouldn't bleed to death... I don't want you

to die... You're what makes these boring old missions fun." "What was that?" "I said...Nnoitra...that you're what makes these boring old missions fun." "Is that so? You just get so much pleasure in seeing me fail or get beaten! Is that it?" "No, that's not it at all." "Damnit, Nel, you're not making any sense." "Then allow me to

explain." Nel slid off his chest onto the ground and repositioned herself to lie beside him, her head resting on one of his outstretched, unmoving arms. Nnoitra's forehead twitched at the sight of how comfortable she looked resting on him. "I hate fighting." "No shit..." "But when I fight with you, Nnoitra, the feeling is different. I

find fighting against you tedious and often rudimentary, but fighting beside you, it feels like my reason for fighting just clicks." "And what reason would that be, and if you say protecting me, I'll smack you again." Nel paused. Nnoitra growled, his fist clenched. "It's to prove our partnership is real." "Eh?" "On the surface, it's

obvious you and I don't get along, on that I won't argue, but inside, despite all the indifferences, I feel we share some form of unique companionship that allows us to team up and fight together in times of jeopardy or crisis." "I think you're full of shit-" "Hold on, let me finish!" "Fine, just hurry up so I can rest, I'm exhausted."

"Back there, despite the delay on my part, we exemplified just what I'm talking about. I hate to admit it, and probably endanger myself for considering it, but I don't think you want me to die either." "Like Hell-" "Seriously-" "Yes, your ridiculous-" "Think about it-" "No-" "Come on-" "NO-" "Not even a little-" "Not one bit-"

"Nnoitra!" "FINE, I don't want you to die, I admit it, happy?" "Yes, now that my point is proven." "Stubborn brat." "But thank you for that." "Don't concede yourself, Nel, I still want to beat you to a pulp one day." "That's besides the point. What I'm trying to say is...despite our relationship...we make a pretty good team...right?"

Silence. His eye was closed. "Nnoitra?" "Right, right, can I sleep now? I feel like shit..." Nel giggled. "Of course." Nnoitra passed out as soon as those words reached his ears. "Neliel," Nnoitra uttered in his sleep. She smiled to hear him speak her name involuntarily like that, finding it quite humorous. "You have more like for me

then you let on, huh?" His face said it all. Nel yawned too. Nonchalantly checking their surroundings, she wrapped her arms around Nnoitra's torso and pulled herself in close. In an unsuspected move, Nnoitra's body moved practically on it's own, turning to the side and embracing Nel firmly. "Oh, a lot more like for me!" Blush

filled her face. She giggled as she snuggled her head under his chin and her face to his chest. Nnoitra's joyful grin appeared on his face, if not for a minute, but for what remained of the night.

Together they slept on the desert floor, the moonlit night embracing their partnership with loving arms. Little did they realize, together, they were not just strong, they were the strongest


End file.
